


Please Come Back to Me

by eDawg



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eDawg/pseuds/eDawg
Summary: Lena Luthor watched in horror as her girlfriend fell through the air. Not being able to do anything was more painful than any physical pain she had ever felt. She prayed to all of the gods that people had ever worshiped, even though she did not believe in the divine, that Kara would survive the fall. Then Kara hit the ground, hard. Lena could not breath or think for a few seconds. Her world ended.OR the one where Kara gets hurt and Lena refuses to leave her side.





	1. No Words

Lena Luthor watched in horror as her girlfriend fell through the air. Not being able to do anything was more painful than any physical pain she had ever felt. She prayed to all of the gods that people had ever worshiped, even though she did not believe in the divine, that Kara would survive the fall. Then Kara hit the ground, hard. Lena could not breath or think for a few seconds. Her world ended. 

Lena ran to the carter in the asphalt where Kara was. No one tried to stop her. Supergirl looked beautiful. Well Lena always thought that. But she lied there her face covered in dirt and soot, her blonde hair all around like a halo. Then Lena saw her chest. The that arrow stuck out from it had a green glow and Lena knew that meant it was made of Kryptonite, which would explain why it was able to pierce her skin. 

Lena fell to her knees at Kara side. She lifted her left arm gingerly and put her two fingers on her wrist hoping to find a pulse. Lena sighed with relief when she found Kara’s pulse, for all hope was not lost. Kara was alive. She let out a breath she had not realize she was holding. For a moment there she had thought that her world had come to an end. For a few seconds before she had found the pulse her world had come to an end, because Kara was her world. Kara was the sun that kept her world in orbit. She was her everything. 

Lena could hear footsteps coming toward her. She look around to see Alex running to her. 

“She is alive Alex I can feel her heartbeat but we have to get this arrow out of her if she is going to survive this,” Lena shouted out. She knew that Alex life also orbited around Kara’s.

“We have to get her back to the DEO,” Alex said. Lena nodded she knew Alex was right. 

They both ended up riding with Kara back to the DEO. The ride felt like it was taking forever. It took everything Lena had to not yell at the driver to drive faster. Once in the DEO Alex turned to Lena.

“We have to take her into surgery you’ll have to wait out here.”

Lena wanted to scream that was hot fair. That she had to be there with Kara but she knew that she would be no help, that she would just get in the way. Alex must  
have seen her pain written so clearly on her face because she tried her best to comfort Lena.

“I promise to update you with news on how she is doing.” Lena just nodded.

 

One year ago

Lena looked at Kara. she looked nervous like she was about to tell her something that was…. Bad news. It had been two months since Kara a asked her on a date and those two months had been magical for Lena, she had thought that Kara had felt the same way. Maybe not “we need to talk” never was a good way to start a conversation. On the other hand Lena could think of one other subject that Kara might be nervous about telling Lena about. Kara was Supergirl. Lena had known this from the moment they first met. Really it was hard to believe that more people didn’t see it. Glasses and a ponytail were not a good disguise. Lena knew that her… Kara was Supergirl but she had kept quiet figuring Kara would tell her when she was ready. So that is what she hoped Kara was about to say. 

“Look there is no easy way to say this so I am just going to say it. I… can fly. Also i might kinda be Supergirl,” Kara said. 

“Kara, I know,” said Lena.

“Wait you knew, how long?”

“Kara, darling glasses are not a disguise,” said Lena. 

“Oh yeah well it works for most people,” said Kara

“Most people don’t love you like I do,” Lena said. She had never said those words before for now to a girlfriend and ment them this was new and special and scary. Her heart beat faster, and she knew that Kara could hear it. 

“I love you too,” Kara said with a big smile on her face.

 

Present day 

“Lena we got the arrow out, you can see her now. But I should warn you she’s in a comma. And it’s not good. Worst because she is indestructible there is not much we can do.” Alex said. 

She sound really worried. Lena heart dropped. She had thought if they got the arrow out then everything would be fine. But deep down she knew that what was wrong with Kara was much worse than a kryptonite arrow. That would suck for her but she would not have knocked her out.

Lena followed Alex to where Kara was. Her heart stopped for a moment there was Kara with no noticeable wounds, the sun lights had taken care of the wound from the arrow. She was so beautiful but she looked all wrong. Lena was used to seeing her full of life the Kara before her now was lifeless and if it weren't for the gentle rise and fall of her chest Lena would have thought she was dead. Lena rush over to Kara’s side and touch her hand just to make sure she was real. Alex slowly left so that Lena would have privacy.

“Kara I love you. I love you so much that it physically hurts when I have to stay late into night at work instead of curling up at our home with you. I am so proud that you save lives but when you go out to save the world a little part of me wants you not to because that way you'd stay safe. Kara if you leave me now I don’t know how I will find the strength to get up every day,” Lena said. She was trying to hold back tears unsuccessfully. 

“Kara babe, come back to me. I love you, and I need you.” Lena bent down and kissed Kara on the forehead. Kara just lay there and it killed Lena.  
Lena looked around the room for a chair. She was going to need one if she was going sit here until Kara woke up. Lena pulled up a chair. She held Kara’s hand in her’s. 

“Lena, wake up,” Alex said gently. 

“Did something change?”

“No, honey but your phone has been ringing non-stop,” said Alex. 

Lena looked down at her phone. She had 10 missed calls. All from Jess. Lena looked at the time it was eight-twentythree. She had to go make a call she could not leave Kara, not now. 

“I have to tell Jess I can’t come in,” Lena said.

“Lena you should go in I’ll call if there is a change,” Alex said.

“No I can’t leave, not now,” Lena said.

“Lena we don’t even know what is wrong with her,” Alex said. Lena just stared at her as if to say so what. She realized that was no reasoning with the woman standing in front of her.

“Fine if you want I can get an agent to get you some clothes or something,” said Alex.

“That would be great thanks,” said Lena. Lena steps away from Kara. she took out her phone. And dials Jess’s number. She has no Idea what she should say to her as an excuse. She would never willingly tell Kara’s secret. She hated lying to Jess but she had to. 

“Hi Jess I can’t come in today, yes I know I have my very Important meeting but something came up.” 

“Miss Luthor you have to come in…” 

“I know that but Kara needs me to be here. She got in a bad car accident and is in the hospital,” Lena said. A lie that kept the spirit of the truth but none of the facts.  
"Oh my god Lena is she okay? Are you okay?”

“I… I,” said Lena. then she did something she had never done the whole time she had worked at L-Corp: she cried in front of an employee. She had been holding on this whole time on the verge of tears but now it all seemed too much and she broke. She had no Idea if Kara would ever wake up. If she would ever get to say ‘I love you’ to her and have her say it back again. “Sorry Jess I have to go,” she said and then hung up the phone. She was sure that Jess would have tried to comfort her but right now there were no words. She just needed to be with Kara.


	2. I Hate not Knowing

Three weeks ago

Lena picked up a box packed with Kara’s clothes. It was heavy. She struggled to straighten her back. All of a sudden the weight was lifted from her arms. She looked up and stared into her girlfriend of one year two months and eight days. 

“I’m supposed to be helping you move in, which means you can’t do all of the work,” Lena complained.

“You are helping,” said Kara. 

“You haven’t let me carry a single box in,” Lena pointed out. “ I can’t say that I help you move in if I don’t even get to carrie in one box.”

“Fine ,” said Kara smiling and carefully transferring the weight of the box into the arms of her girlfriend. Lena smiled feeling like she had won a small victory. She knew that Kara could move herself into Lena’s apartment within minutes with her super speed and strength but she wanted to feel useful.

Once all of Kara’s stuff was in Lena’s apartment (well now it was Kara and Lena’s apartment) the two women faced another problem. They had too much stuff. They did not need two of everything. 

“It looks like we are going to have to donate some of our furniture,” remarked Lena.

“Yes we are. All of this boring grey stuff,” said Kara waving her hand to indicate everything that belonged to Lena. 

“My stuff isn’t boring it is classy,” said Lena in her fake indignant voice. “Besides my bed is bigger than yours.” she had a wicked grin on her face. 

“Well that, we can keep,” said Kara. “Or maybe we should test both beds out to see which bed we like better,” said Kara.

“Mmm I like how you think,” said Lena. she closed the gap between them wrapped her arms around Kara pulling her in for a kiss.

 

Present day

Lena crawled on the bed and wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist. She needed her girlfriend to wake up. She needs her to be better. Without Kara her life had been black and white now it was in full color. Things were more beautiful when Kara was in your life. They were more alive more real. Kara did not see the world like humans did. She saw it with fresher eyes. To people who did not know better they would think that Kara saw the world in a very naive way, but Lena knew better. Kara had lost her whole world when she was thirteen years old. Kara chose to see the best in people not because she did not know that bad things happened but because she had already experienced the worst thing that could happen. 

“Please come back to me,” Lena whispered in Kara’s ear. “I need you. I will even let you get rid of all of my boring furniture if you come back to me.” 

 

Alex paced up and down. She hated not knowing how to fix Kara. she had never been this worried about her sister. Because while Kara flew head first into dangerous situations all the time she had never been injured this badly. And more worrying than that is that there was nothing wrong with Kara expect that she was unresponsive. She was running out of test to retest. And still there was just nothing. Alex hated not knowing. J’onn had told her to rest but Alex could not sleep not now. Maybe she could rest if she knew the answer to at least one of her questions. Who had been behind the attack?; what did they do to her sister?; and how did she bring her back? An idea popped into her head. She would need Winn to help her. Why did she not think of this before? The arrow might hold some answers.

Alex found Winn at his desk. She came up to him with the kryptonite arrow. She placed it on his desk. Winn looked up at Alex with confusion in his eyes. He looked tired. Everyone looked tired. Almost loosing Supergirl was hard on everyone.

“This was in Kara when she fell, can to analyze it for me?” asked Alex.

“What am I analyzing it for?” Winn asked. 

“I don’t know! Anything, everything just something that is useful,” Alex said. 

“Umm okay please don’t yell at me. I’ll get right on it,” said Winn.

“Alex you’re still here? You need to go home. You need sleep,” said J’onn. He had seemed to come from nowhere one moment he was not there and the next he was standing right behind Alex. 

“I can’t leave now J’onn, I need to know what is wrong with my sister,” said Alex. 

“That wasn’t a suggestion that was an order agent Danvers.” 

“What about Lena you havn’t made her leave,” said Alex.

“She doesn't work for me you do,” said J’onn. 

Alex knew that he wanted what was best for her. She knew that forcing her to go home was his way of taking care of her but she resented being sent home like a child. She felt the need of sleep but she also had a need for answers. She needed to know what would happen to Kara, what was happening to Kara. Alex yawned. She looked at her watch it had been a long night, but now it was morning maybe sleep was a good idea.

“Fine call me if there is any news.”

Alex was a scientist she knew that At some point a body would collapse if it did not get sleep it had been twenty-seven hours of being awake and now she had to sleep. But she also knew that driving when sleep deprived was as bad ad drunk driving so she called Maggie her wife to come and pick her up. She knew that Maggie would also want to know how Kara was doing. 

Maggie was at the DEO within ten minutes. Alex got into the car. Maggie seeing how heavy this was lying on her wife’s shoulders leaned over and hug her. Alex who had kept the tears in until now finally let go. She had been like a rubber band that was being stretched out and now she had reached her limit and broke in the safety of her wife’s arms. She looked into the Maggie’s loving eyes.

“What if I lose her Mags,” she said. Maggie knew that Alex had forced herself to be strong for Lena for Winn. It was her turn now to be strong for Alex.

“Your little sister is the strongest person on this earth. Not just physically either she gets up every day and chooses to see the best in people, even after fighting bad people every night. She is a fighter, if anyone can make it through this she can,” said Maggie. Alex wanted to believe in everything that Maggie was saying so she nodded her head. 

“Okay let's get you home, to a bed,” said Maggie. Alex nodded her head again too tired to talk. 

 

Lena woke up. She rubbed her eyes. Kara was besides her as still and and lifeless as before, which broke her heart. Lena brushed the hair that had fallen over Kara’s face behind her ear. There was one change Kara had a slight smile on her face. Lena stared at it. Kara’s smile was something that she got up in the morning for. She wondered what Kara was dreaming about. The selfish part of her hoped it was her. 

“I love you Kara,” Lena said. 

 

What Kara is dreaming about:  
Kara knew this wasn’t real. Real life wasn’t this beautiful. Real life had beautiful moments in it when she first looked at her baby cousin Cal-El, when she first got to earth and the Danvers took her in, all of the times Alex and she would hang out and watch movies, when she saved the plan, when she first saw Lena and the world stop spinning for a moment. And all of the other firsts she had shared with Lena. Those were all beautiful but this was like out of a fairy-tale. Everything was so bright so colorful. 

She was wandering through a ball. One that one might see on the screen of a movie. All of the men were in brightly colored tuxedos and all the women were in long flowing dresses. Kara looked down she to had a dress on. It was a deep blue and it clung to her body in all the right places. It shows a little more skin than she would have picked out for herself, her whole back was bare, but she knew she looked great in it. Her dress was also several shades darker than everyone else's in the ballroom.

Kara made her way through the dancing people looking for Lena, or Alex or anyone she knew really. But everywhere she turned all she saw were dancing strangers. She started to get nervous who were all of these people and why was she here? Then all at once everyone stopped moving and looked at the grand staircase that came down into the ballroom. Kara was sure that it had not been there a moment ago. There descending into the ballroom was the most beautiful women Kara had ever seen. Lena was in a dark red dress, and man did she look hot. The crowd parted for her as she walked straight for Kara. when she reached Kara the music started and they were dancing. And then because this was not real it was just Kara and Lena and no one else.

“I love you Kara,” Lena said. 

“I love you too,” said Kara with a huge smile on her face. 

“Then stay with me, stay here with me,” said Lena.

“No I can’t I have to get back, back to Lena, back to Alex, back to earth,” said Kara.

“One dance more? Surely they can wait that long for you?’ said not Lena, Lena. 

“No I have to get back now!” said Kara. she pulled away from Not Lena. She had to wake up. She had to get back. 

 

The Present

Lena stared at Kara. she could have sworn that she saw a slight movement. Maybe her eyes were deceiving her. Maybe she was seeing what she wanted to be seeing. Most likely Kara was the same lifeless as ever. It seemed unlikely that Kara would be moving. But Lena had to hope because hope was all she had left. Just as she was convinced that she had imagined the slight movement She saw it again. Kara was moving her fingers. A good sign Lena thought. She was about to call someone in when something else caught her eye. Kara’s eyes fluttering open.


	3. Happy

Kara opened her eyes. It was hard. Why was it so hard to open her eyes? She tried to remember where she was. She remembered that she was about to call Lena to remind her not to work too late. But then something had happened. CADMUS had shown up and that is when everything must have gone wrong. Based on how bright things were, she was probably back at the DEO under a sun lamp. So at least she was safe. 

“Lena?” she croaked. Her voice sounded like gravel. 

“I right here Kara,” came Lena’s voice from right next to her. 

Ah so that was the wrath that was lying on the bed next to her. She knew now that she was safe. Kara stared to try to sit up but her body felt heavy. So instead of moving her whole body she moved her head in the direction of Lena’s voice. She needed to see her to make sure that Lena was real. She she saw Lena she was struck by how beautiful her eyes were. She had seen those eyes a million times and every time they took her breath away. Kara knew that she would never get tired of those perfect green blue eyes that held so much depth so much love. 

“I love you,” said Kara. Her lips formed the words as if they were the most natural thing in the world. Kara gazed into Lena’s eyes she looked like she was about to cry. 

“Don’t cry,” she said.

“How can I not cry, I thought I’d lost you,” said Lena. 

“I would never leave you,” said Kara with so much confidence that Lena wanted to believe her.

“I know Kara. And I love you too,” said Lena. 

“I wish I could kiss you right now,” said Kara.

Lena look at her with concern. In her happiness she she had failed to see how hard it was for Kara to move. Now that Kara had brought it up she suddenly realized that Kara had not even moved to sit up. This was worrying.

“Don’t worry Lena, I sure the stiffness will ware off. But for now will you help me sit up?” Kara asked. If it had been anyone else even Alex she would have been irritated at having to ask for help to do something as easy as sitting up. She was Supergirl she was the one who was supposed to be the one helping but this was Lena, and Lena made everything better. 

Lena helped Kara to sit up. Then she set on the end of the bed facing Kara. She was worried that Kara didn’t have the strength to sit up on her own. But she believed that Kara would get better. Kara and Lena set and talked to each other. It had only been about sixteen hours but it seemed like forever.   
“  
Where is Alex?” asked Kara, it had been an hour since she had woken up but it seemed that no time had passed at all.

“I think Maggie took her home so she could get some rest, I heard J’onn and her arguing about it earlier.”

“We should probably call her she’d want to know I’m up,” said Kara.

“Yes as much as I want you to myself she needs to know,” said Lena with a smile on her face.

Alex ran into the room. She had tears in her eyes. 

“Kara I was so worried,” she yelled cried. She wrapped her arms around Kara in a tight hug. Kara melted into it but her arms didn’t seem to want to move. Alex pulled away. 

“Is there something wrong?” she asked. 

“I am having trouble moving right now,” said Kara. “I will be fine, it already getting easier to move my fingers.” Kara wiggled her fingers. Alex did not seem convinced. 

 

Two weeks later. 

Lena was sitting at her desk. She had just gone to work two days ago after taking personal leave. She looked at the clock it was noon she should have lunch soon. She was just about to call Jess to place an order for lunch when she heard the sound of feet landing on her porch outside her office. She smiled. Kara had only been clear to fly a day ago. Soon she would be ready to resume her hero work, something that made Lena a little worried but also very proud. Kara walked into her office. She had brought food. Enough food to feed a family of four, or one human and one very hungry kryptonian.

“Thought you might be hungry,” said Kara. 

She placed the food out on the desk and pulled up a chair. Lena got up from her desk and pulled Kara into a hug. Kara hugged back. It felt so good to have Kara’s strong arms around her, to know that she had made a full recovery. Lena pulled away. Then she pulled Kara into a kiss. Lena knew that she had made the right chose to buy that ring that was at the very moment hidden deep in her desk.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this. I like hearing what you think


End file.
